


You Will Always Be Mine

by Tragically_Sarcastic



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, always - Fandom, light angst - Fandom, mine - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragically_Sarcastic/pseuds/Tragically_Sarcastic
Summary: Once opon a tumblr I was reading through Loki imagines and came across one I was really inspired by.  So I wrote my one shot down. Hope you like it!Original imagine:Imagine: Visiting Loki in the dungeons and telling him about your engagement; he doesn't take it very well and threatens you, saying you are and always will be his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first book I've ever written, and I am having huge writers block. I've gotten this far but I'll have very little time to post usually. Please don't get mad if I don't post for awhile.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm honored you decided to give my book a try!

Part one:

 

As I walk down the dark hallway leading to the dungeons, many things are going through my mind.

What will he say? 

What will he do? 

Will he even care?

Why do I even care what he thinks?

After all, he is the one that decided that taking over Midgard, or trying to, was more important then showing up to our wedding.

Anyways what I'm going to tell him is big news, and I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't curious about his reaction. For all his bad qualities he always treated me right, well, except when he left me standing at the alter, heartbroken.

But, in a way I'm grateful. If he hadn't done that to me I would have never gotten myself a backbone and moved on from my first love. Also, I won't lie and say that I'm completely over him. How could I be? He is the god of lies, everything he say's is make believe and pretty. 

"Lady Clarida, how nice to see you today."

"Thank you but you know why I need to talk to him today."

"Yes, I had a feeling that was why you were coming down here. Good luck."

With that the guard moved aside and let me through. "Where am I going?" you may ask. Well, thats alittle complicated. 

I'm going to see my ex fiancé to tell him I'm engaged. 

An ex fiancé who stood me up at the alter.

An ex fiancé who is still very much under the impression that we are still together.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I know the chapters are verrrryyy short. Please don't judge me lol.

 

 

You can do this Clarida.

 

Just walk right up to him and spit it out then leave with your head held high and him with his jaw on the ground. . . .

 

Like that would ever happen this is gonna suck so bad he's gonna do that stare into my soul thing and i'm gonna cave and not marry Declan.

With that thought I stopped walking. No! This is not the new me. The new me will suck it the hell up, get in there, and tell him that he doesn't deserve me anymore. As I'm giving myself that speech I notice I'm almost to his cell. Well, here goes nothing.

 

***

 

'Darling! How good to see you! Why haven't you been down to see me Love?'

 

The gall of this man, no, boy this little immature child. There is no way he is just going to act like he has done nothing wrong!

 

'Nothing Loki darling." I say with the sweetest expression I can muster up.

"I haven't been busy at all. Well, except for returning the tables, the chairs, the dresses, the wine, getting my refund on the band, well, trying to but did you know they won't refund you the money when your fiancé decides to pull a no show at his own god damned wedding!

As I'm saying all this he slowly loses the cocky smirk and perfect composure.

Hopefully this isn't an act he actually feels bad about the situation he put me in.

'Not to mention" I say with a humorless laugh.

"Having to endure all the looks of pity I got as I had to stand there and tell ALL of OUR guests that "I'm sorry you all traveled a very long time to get here but Loki just isn't feeling the 'wedding' thing today." I yell at him.

"I'm...I am so sorry Clarida, please you have to understan-"

"No! I'm done hearing and making excuses for you Loki. I thought you loved me enough to get married to me. Hell, I even thought you loved me enough to not leave me at the altar, heartbroken and humiliated, having to endure being the focus of everyones pity!"

As I continue talking his expression gets sadder and sadder.

"I am so beyond done with you Loki. I have tried so hard to be the best girlfriend, fiancé, and friend to you but all I have gotten is a big slap in the face, and pitiful looks."

 

With that... I started to walk out. But before I could make it far I cursed and turned around.

 

 

 

 

I had forgot to tell him I was engaged.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

Part three*

There are certain things that you learn growing up, and a few of those things are timing, manners, and maturity.

Talking to Loki for five minutes has made me lose all three.

Ok, so you have to believe me when I say I had a whole speech ready to ease him into the news, but the way he acted like everything was fine and dandy has me furious. It may be childish but all I want to do now is blurt it out and hope it stings.

So like any mature adult, that is exactly what I did.

 

"I came back to tell you what I wanted to tell you in the first place. I'm engaged. I would've told you right off if you weren't such a-"  
  


"Wait wait wait." He say's as his eyes go dark. 

"You're engaged?! You can't be! I forbid it!" He starts glaring at me while he starts glowing with rage.

Not gonna lie the way his eyes are turning red is scaring me. But I came here for a reason and I'm not gonna let him see me weak.

"I don't know why you think you have the authority to tell me who and who not I can be with and what I can do, but you need to go ahead and return that thinking because it's wrong."

He suddenly looks down, shakes his head, and looks back up at me with a smile.

"Clarida...I own you. I own your heart. I own your body." 

He slowly looks me up and down. 

His smile widens.

"I own everything you are, and if you think some punk who has swept in and offered you a few sweet nothings is going to ever measure up to me, well, you're wrong my darling. You're mine. Always have been. Always will be."

As he pushes off the glass wall of his cell he turns his back on me but continues his little speech.  
  
  


"Also, if you do decide to go through with this silly engagement, the second I am out this blasted cell, I will search to the ends of all the realms, I will find you,"

He turns to look back at me.

"and I will remind you why we were in love."

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Declan Gladïrrson

The name of the man who saved me from a life of misery.

Swept me away from a life of waiting for a man I loved with all my heart but didn't even care about me.

Declan showed me that there was more to life than trying to make everyone happy. He showed me that, sometimes, you have to sit back and remember that you need to be happy too.

 

 

With Loki I was always running after him. At the time it was ok, I had just turned 18 when we started dating, and he was the charming prince to my fairytale. But now, I'm different. I'm ready to put down roots.

Unlike Loki, I'm ready to get married, start a family, and have a husband that will be there for me.

 

Declan and I have been dating for about ten years, which is hardly anything to Asgardian's. Most of the people I know date for at least 50 years before getting married. But Declan and I had a discussion about life a few years ago, and we both expressed our opinion on waiting that long. He and I both agreed that after five years there's not much more you can learn about a person, and that's how we got engaged. 

The extra few years was convincing our family's that we were ready. Then after they were convinced, it was planning. Let me tell you one thing, planning this wedding was no walk in the park.

 

Declan came from a very prestigious family. This wedding is almost as grand as Loki and I's. But for this one I had to do everything myself. Not easy.

Where is Loki? You may ask. Well, last time I saw him he was in the dungeons threatening to find me when he got out of his cell.

I wouldn't put it past him to disturb my life even more so I asked Odin if he would get out soon, and he said that he would be in there for a  while. 

 

Odin and I were always friendly, him and I were never even close to friends, but he tolerated me. Odin's tolerance of our relationship was a lot better than him hating me.

 

Suddenly I stop. Why am I thinking of Loki on this day, of all days. Over the past few years I've managed to convince myself that I'm over him. 

After that day in the dungeons with Loki, I stayed in my room for a week crying. It felt like I would never get away from his suffocating presence. At that time I was still very much in love with him. Now all I feel is a fondness for my first love that will never go away. But I accept we can never be together it just wasn't the right timing. Honestly, I don't think it ever will be.

But, enough about that half wit heartbreaker. Today is my wedding day, and by goodness I'm going to enjoy it. I refuse to let myself wallow in self pity over him. I'm a strong, brave, changed woman. Nothing like what I was like with Loki.

With that thought I turn and look at my self in the mirror. The girl staring back at me has perfectly curled hair, beautifully done makeup, and a dress made by one of the most famous dress designers in Asgard.

She is beautiful, perfectly put together, and overjoyed it's her wedding day.

At least that's what I'm trying to convince myself of.

 

***

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagineloki on tumblr has part 1-3 on there so go check it out! Also, if you're a loki fan you will love their blog <3

*flashback*

 

 

We were watching a movie. The movie was about a couple who loved each other but the guy had a bad past and it caught up with him. As the movie went on of course they eventually got together, but it got me thinking.

" Loki? Are you still awake?" I whispered.

"Yes darling whats wrong?"

"Promise me that, no matter what happens" I looked up at him.

" You will always tell me if somethings wrong and never let it get between us."

"Oh darling, don't you know you are my world?"

He stares at me seriously.

"Don't you realize that you are the reason I get up in the morning? The reason I want to be a better man?"

He puts his hand on my cheek and stares into my eyes.

"The day I let something get between us is the day I suddenly forget right and wrong, the day my world goes dark. You are my light and my life. I can't live without you.

 

*end flashback*

 

I remember being so happy and relived that he would never leave me. Guess I was blind not to see that it all was a lie.

In all honesty, how in the world did I not see that coming. He is the god of lies and I ate up every one of his pretty tale's and marked them as the truth.

As it gets closer till time to head to the church, I realize a terrible truth...I still love Loki. 

I can't stop thinking of Loki. I'm starting to think this a bad idea to get married when I still obviously have feelings for another man. But I can't do this to him.

 

Declan has made me so happy, not to mention, he love's me, and I love him. Not to the depth of Loki and I's love but it could get there with time.

Just thinking about how disappointed he would be... it makes me sick to my stomach. He has done so much for me and I can't ever repay him.

All these thoughts going a million miles an hour through my head is giving me a severe headache.

I close my eyes and rub my fingers against the sides of my forehead in pain. 

I seriously need to stop with these thoughts. 

I'm getting married in less than an hour. My life with Declan will be happy and content. In a few years we will have kids and everything will be settled. I'll have a family, just like I've always wanted.

Suddenly, someone rips the door open and slams it shut, and in walks Declan with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing in here you can't see me!" I yell has I put my hands over his eyes. " and besides, you, mister are supposed to be at the church."

"Oh hush your worrying, I simply missed you." He flashes me a mischievous grin. " I had my eyes closed so I, technically, haven't seen you."

He slips his hands around my waist, which is so unusual.

Declan is the type that isn't very comfortable with hugs or affection. The most we've ever done together is holding hands. But, writing it off to being excited about the wedding I turn around and look at us in the mirror.

"What has you so tense love? You're stiff as a board. Not thinking about running away are you?" He teases with his eyes still closed.

"Of course not silly." I say calmly while I secretly panic. "I love you and I can't wait to marry you Declan."

At my words he suddenly freezes.

" Declan?" I say in confusion. "What's wrong?"

" Oh nothing"

He says in a very calm voice. He takes one hand off my waist and slips it into his coat pocket.

"I had forgotten something for a second."

With that he grabs both my hands in one of his and turns me to face him and while the face of Declan swiftly fades, he shoves something on my mouth and nose.

"I told you I would find you my darling. You will always be mine." I hear Loki whisper before everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

***flashback***

I remember how Loki and I met. I was visiting the castle with a friend and her family. My family wasn't ever well off. We made it by but we were never rich.

De'Lane Rondottïr has been my best friend since we fought over my sandwich at school when we were 4. She tried to take my food and we've been joined at the hip ever since. 

I had always wanted to visit the castle but my family never had the money for the trip. When De'Lane found out that I had wanted to go, she convinced her parents that she wanted to go. Then she demanded I go with them.

We were viewing the throne room when Thor and The Warrior's Three came busting through the doors. At first I didn't even see Loki, so overcome with awe at the castle and surprise that we would get to meet one of the prince's as well.

"Oh, welcome to the castle!" Thor shouted joyfully. 

"Are you touring or are you lost?" Loki said sarcastically looking anywhere but at us.

"Oh brother don't be rude they're obviously touring the castle" Thor turned back to us. 

"Sorry about him he's in a bad mood." He says jokingly. 

"What are all of your names?"

"My name is Ron, this is my wife Danae, my daughter De'Lane, and De'Lane's best friend Clarida.

"It's lovely to meet you all."

He turns to look at me. 

"Especially you." He says while winking.

"Brother, do lay off the poor girl. She doesn't deserve to endure your torturous flirting attempts." He mutters while shaking his head.

"How has the tour been so far?" Loki asks the group.

De'Lane looks at me with a big smirk and raised eyebrow.

"It's getting better by the minute." She says while winking at Thor.

While everyone laughs at Thors bewildered expression, Loki steps closer to me.

"May I ask if you have seen the rose garden?" He asks hopefully.

"I haven't and if I am not mistaken we are only touring inside." I tell him with a frown. 

He looks at De'Lane's mother and says.

"May I bring Clarida to view the rose gardens? The roses are in full bloom and she has told me that your group is only viewing the inside of the castle today." 

Mrs. Danae looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"I see no problem with that as long as you're done by the time we are ready to depart." 

"I will have her ready for you at the door." Loki says with a large smile. He turns to me and offers his elbow.

"Are you ready to see the second most beautiful thing in this realm?" Loki asks me as we walk away from the group.

" Well of course, but, whats the number one most beautiful?" I ask confused.

"Well that would be you my darling." He replies matter of factly.

"Your highness, we've only known each other five minutes."

I tease. "Hardly enough time to be calling me darling.We're practically strangers."

He looks down me and smiles. "We won't be strangers for long."

 

 

 

**** end flash back****

 

Check me out on wattpad! Tragically_Sarcastic

Feel free to tell me what you think of it in the comments!

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! That which is so foreign to me has come!!!
> 
>  
> 
> INSPIRATION!!!!!

Have you ever been sick so you had to take a sleeping medicine to be able to sleep through the night?

That is how it feels waking up after you have been drugged.

When I first become conscious all I'm thinking about is how comfortable and warm I am. Then I realize, the last time I was this comfortable I had asked Loki to read a book that I couldn't read do to the language being one I couldn't understand.

We were very happy at the time and his voice was so soothing that I had fallen asleep.

That is when I began panicking. 

I tried to move. I tried to wiggle. I even tried to call out to someone. But not one muscle was cooperating. No words passed my lips.

Just when I started to feel a panic attack coming on I heard a chuckle from behind me. Then, as if by magic I suddenly became aware of the hand around my waist.

"Good morning I see you are awake, how did you sleep love?... Oh wait yes sorry I forgot I had to restrain you." He waved his hand and I felt the restraining force lift.

"There you go you may now move and curse me out as you wish darling." He says with his signature smirk. 

"First of all...how dare you!" I say as I scramble away from him and get to my feet.

"You stole me from my own wedding Loki!... Wait...Oh my god what time is it?" I panic. "Loki! You stole me from my wedding! I'm a missing person, what if everyone thought I just ran off because I got cold feet. Oh no, poor Declan, what if he thinks I don't want to marry him."

I stop my pacing to glare at Loki.

"If you have made Declan go through the hell I had to go through after you left me I will skin you alive Loki!" I scream at him.

"Oh so you miss the little worm? Well did he ever hold you like I do!" He grabs me a bear hugs me. "Was your love with him even a smudge of our love together" He whispers in my ear with growing anger.

"Yes Loki!" I pull away from him roughly.

"I actually miss him! Is it so hard to believe that I miss the man that is always there for me? That I love the man that picked up my pieces when you broke me!"  I chuckle without humor. 

"Yes it must be very hard for you to understand that, yes Loki, I'm over you, yes Loki, I miss my fiancé, my fiancé that I love, the man I'm supposed to be married to right now!" I say calmly as tears start building in my eyes.

"Congratulations Loki, you have managed to break my heart all over again, and this time it wasn't even your wedding." 

After that sentence tears start falling down my face so I turn away and walk to a door that I was hoping led out of the room but only led to the bathroom.

As I sit on the floor and sob, all I can wonder is: 

Why me?

Why do I have to be the girl who gets not one, but two failed weddings? Am I destined to be alone? Am I faulty or something? What is so wrong with me that every man I've ever loved has been snatched from me so cruelly?

*Flash back*

"Why me! Why would h..he do this!? What have I d..done for him to l..loathe me so much as to p..put me through this hell!" Clarida sobs hysterically.

Frigga gently pets her hair as the young girl sobs on her lap. 

"My poor darling girl." She signs. "Loki loves you wholeheartedly, there must be some reason he would do this. He has always thought he didn't deserve you. Maybe he has some far fetched notion that he's doing you a favor?" 

"He has been gone a month!" Clarida wails. "Whatever favors he thought he would be giving me by leaving me at the altar is illogical and heartless! I shall never forgive him!"

The All Mother looks back down at the broken shell of a girl that she has become so attached to, and signs. 

What have you done Loki? 

She wonders to herself, and how in the hel will you ever fix this?  
\-----------------  
I'm baaaaaccck  check me out on Wattpad Tragically_Sarcastic !!!

 


End file.
